While You Were Sleeping
by the rotten1
Summary: Sanzo gets caught peeking under the covers at Gojyo's body. Later on that night Gojyo decides to tease him about it while offering an opportunity for something much more fun.
1. Chapter 1 Peeping Sanzo

**Peeping Sanzo**

Gojyo had been asleep all through the morning and well into the afternoon. Nobody seemed to notice or care; they all knew that he'd come home from the bar pretty drunk the night before. It must have been really bad, because Hakkai hadn't even been able to wake him up for breakfast. But breakfast had come and gone, and now Hakkai was busy cooking lunch while Goku played outside. Sanzo was sitting around reading a newspaper, but he'd been doing that all morning and he was getting bored. Nothing interesting was happening in the kitchen, and the sound of a metal spatula clanking against a pan was getting annoying, so Sanzo decided to retreat to his room.

He folded up the newspaper and took it with him, walking across the floor and down the hall. While passing by the door of Gojyo's room he heard a loud snoring noise that stopped him in his tracks. Sanzo's eyes bored into the hardwood as though he could see right through it. _That lazy bastard's still asleep... at this hour? _It pissed him off. No one had the right to be sleeping peacefully while he was bored out of his mind. Without another thought he burst through the door, slamming it behind him. The sleeping kappa didn't stir at the noise. He just mumbled something in his sleep and kept on snoring.

"Oi!" Sanzo called. "Perverted kappa, wake the fuck up!" He took a few steps closer to the bed, but nothing seemed to reach the lecherous bastard through his drunken sleep. Sanzo walked up to the bed, pulled out his paper fan, and gave the idiot a good whack to the back of the head, but Gojyo still didn't budge. He just laid there on his stomach, snoring loudly and drooling on his pillow. "Hey! Wake up, you lazy bastard!" Sanzo said, reaching down to push the sleeping drunk. He succeeded on flipping the kappa over onto his back and making him mutter something in his sleep, but Gojyo still didn't wake up.

"Hmpf." Sanzo said, glaring down at the slumbering form. _...passed the fuck out. I can't wake him up for shit. _The only thing more annoying than being unable to wake the stupid kappa was the way his shirtless chest was hanging half-way out of the sheets, with well-tanned skin over rippling washboard abs. _Why does that idiot have to look so damned sexy? _Sanzo wondered, glancing back up at his face to make sure he was still asleep. He'd never live it down if Gojyo caught him admiring his body. The kappa was definitely still out, snoring loudly with his lips parted and wet from drooling. His crimson hair flowed from the top of his head down over the pillows and blankets, accenting the muscles in his neck and the prominent adam's apple sticking up from his throat.

_If only you weren't such a conceited bastard,_ Sanzo thought, fingers toying delicately with the edge of a sheet for a moment before pulling it away from Gojyo's body. He revealed the rest of that tawny chest, pulling the sheet past his abs and the loose red boxers around his waist, then he dropped it around the kappa's knees. Sanzo couldn't ignore the prodigious bulge in the fabric of those boxers, stretching them all the way up to the man's navel. _Fuck, he's huge! _Then he stood back for a moment and took in the sight, feeling a familiar stirring in his own jeans, which were becoming very tight all of a sudden. He had half a mind to take his cock out and start playing with it when he heard the sound of the door creaking as it opened behind him.

"Gojyo, it's about time for lu--" Hakkai began, stopping in his tracks when opened his eyes and saw Sanzo standing in front of the bed. "Sanzo, what are you...?" Then he looked down at the bed and saw Gojyo laying there with the sheets pulled away, wearing nothing but his boxers. The situation was obviously complicated by the massive erection they were just barely concealing. "Oh...." Hakkai blurted out in shock. He looked back up at Sanzo to see a quite frustrated expression on a face that was blushing as red as a radish. And even though it was hard to tell, he could have sworn that there was a bulge in the front of Sanzo's robe. That was when Hakkai realized that the sheets had originally been covering Gojyo. Even though it was common for him to toss and turn until the blankets fell off completely, Sanzo was acting guilty. He had been caught in the act.

A more knowing, "_Oh,_" slipped through Hakkai's lips. _So, it's like that...._ "I never took you for a peeping tom, Sanzo."

Sanzo was so frustrated that he couldn't talk. He could barely even more. For the first few seconds he couldn't do anything more than stand there and fume at his own stupidity for allowing himself to be caught doing something so incriminating. His back was tense, his shoulders were stiff, and his fingers trembled as though they wanted to choke someone. When he finally got control of his body he quietly stalked over to Hakkai and said, "If you ever tell him about this... I'll kill you."

"Yes," Hakkai answered compliantly. Then he watched in sheer curiosity as the stiff form of his companion walked awkwardly back down the hall to his room. Hakkai couldn't remember the last time he'd been so shocked, or amused. _That was certainly something I wasn't expecting. _He walked into the room and up to his friend, looking down at his blissfully ignorant unconscious form. A bemused smile played at the edge of his lips as he asked, "What would you think if you were awake for that, Gojyo?" To his surprise the crimson eyes opened and those expressionless lips turned upwards into a mischievous grin. Hakkai's eyes went wide. _You were really awake the whole time?_

Gojyo raised a finger to his lips, a playful request for his friend to keep quiet. Then he lowered it and said, "I told you... he wants me bad."

"It would appear that you're right," Hakkai agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 Up All Night

**Up All Night**

Sanzo hated camping out in the jeep. He hated falling asleep while sitting up because his head would slump down onto his neck until it was bent over so far that it ached. It made him wake up with a start, straighten out, and lean back on the seat, only to repeat the process all over again. No matter how many times he tried to balance his head upright, it eventually fell over. Then, after hours of fitful sleep, his back would start to get stiff and strained. The only thing worse than waking up with his neck and back throbbing in pain was listening to the sounds of the others sleeping. Or not sleeping.

Someone was shifting around in the back. Sanzo could hear the sound of clothing brushing against the floor and feel the jeep sway as the person's weight shifted. It wasn't coming from the monkey's side of the vehicle, so he knew that it was the damned kappa. That idiot was tossing and turning like he was wrestling an alligator back there. _Fuck..._ Sanzo thought, cursing to himself as the jeep swayed back and forth. _I'm having a hard enough time trying to sleep without this shit. _But he was so tired, he really didn't have the energy to yell. Instead, he leaned back against the headrest, swearing that the next time something moved, he would shoot it. He drifted off in seconds, and was sleeping soundly when the jeep started rocking again.

"Damn it!" he said, pulling out the paper fan. He stood up in the seat and swung in a wide arc, over his head and down right on the back of Gojyo's head. "Fuckin' go to sleep already!"

A high-pitched sigh from somewhere to the side pierced their ears, and Sanzo fell silent as both he and Gojyo looked over at Goku. The monkey muttered something about meat buns, turned over, and fell back to sleep. The other two breathed quiet sighs of relief and Sanzo sat back down in the front, resting his head against the seat. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, and he was almost asleep when he felt the jeep tremble again.

"Fuckin' kappa!"

"Shhh!" Gojyo warned.

Goku was snoring soundly.

"Go to sleep," Sanzo whispered, forcefully.

"I can't," Gojyo said.

"Why not?"

"Can't sleep on my back."

"Then flop around on your belly."

"Somethin' keeps poking me."

"Then move it out of the way!"

"Shhhh!" Gojyo said. Sanzo glared over the seat at him. Goku was still snoring and Hakkai had been out the whole time. "Can't move it," Gojyo said, adding in a very suggestive tone, "It's attached."

The look on Sanzo's face after he'd heard that was priceless. "Damned pervert," he muttered, turning his back to the kappa.

"Shitty priest," Gojyo returned. Sanzo didn't have any business calling him a pervert, not after the way he'd lifted the sheets to get a peek at him that morning. "Who's worse, the pervert or the perverted monk who looks at the pervert? That's like... the teapot calling the kettle black."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's the pot, Gojyo," Hakkai muttered in his sleep. "The pot calling the kettle black, not the teapot... and the pots and pans are all... so dirty, I need to wash-- zzzzz."

Sanzo and Gojyo both stared at Hakkai for a minute, just to make sure that he was actually asleep. He continued to snore into the steering wheel.

"Does he always...?" Sanzo asked.

"You get used to it after a while," Gojyo said.

"Shit," Sanzo cursed, fishing his pack of cigarettes out of his robe. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep right away. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Good thing you don't live with him, then," Gojyo absently replied.

"Hmpf." Sanzo paused to light a cigarette, while thinking to himself, _As long as we're on this journey, I still have to put up with all three of you idiots. _He leaned back against the seat, took a few hits, and then the jeep started swaying again. "Oi! Perverted kappa... just find a spot and stay in it!"

"Nothin' feels good," Gojyo whined.

Goku sniffled in his sleep and Hakkai mumbled something about pie tins. Sanzo huffed at the pervert in the back and kept smoking. He had only taken one hit by the time the jeep started to move again, but he was getting sick of talking to Gojyo so he shut his eyes tightly and ignored it. Then he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down. "Idiot! Don't do _that_!"

"Mm, mangoes..." Goku murmured, rolling over onto his side.

"Look, man..." Gojyo said, ignoring the monkey. "Either I can play with this guy for a couple minutes and then sleep soundly, or I can toss and turn like this aaaall night."

"Play nice, children..." Hakkai said. "...no hitting, and-- no throwing the sand in people's eyessszzzzzZZZ."

Sanzo pointedly ignored Hakkai this time. Gojyo, on the other hand, found himself starting to question the way Hakkai's random phrases always played off of something that he said. It sounded really creepy.

"It won't stay up all night," Sanzo said. "If you ignore it long enough, it'll go away."

Gojyo was dumbstruck by the suggestion. He'd always wondered how Sanzo dealt with that, but he'd never had the balls to ask. He hadn't expected such a frigid answer, either. Not even from the shitty monk. "That's just fuckin' cold, Sanzo."

"Shut up," Sanzo groaned. "I don't want to hear it... and I sure as hell don't want to listen to you doing _that_."

"Ya sure?" Gojyo teased, toying with his zipper. Sanzo turned around and glared at him, obviously too furious to speak. Gojyo countered that angry look with a broad smile. He wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he was quite enamored with the fiery glint in those passionate violet eyes. "You seemed to enjoy the view pretty well this morning." The anger in those eyes vanished for a brief moment as they widened in surprise. "Yeah, that's right... I caught ya starin'. I was awake the whole time."

"You--" Sanzo's anger choked off his voice. _Shit, _he thought. _That bastard had only been pretending to be asleep! _But what was even worse than that was the fact that Gojyo had already caught him looking, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The situation frustrated him so much he could barely move his lips. It was so embarrassing that his face heated up and blood rushed to his cheeks. "Useless bastard."

"Now, Hiro... don't call the other children names," Hakkai muttered. Sanzo stared at Hakkai, who was obviously re-living his past job as a teacher. Gojyo chuckled to himself, and Goku didn't make a sound. It seemed as though he had passed out completely.

The look on the monk's face was so confused, Gojyo couldn't help but want to tease him a little more. "You know, I could use a little help back here... Sanzo-sama."

"Fuck you."

"That's the plan."

"Not a chance in hell."

"All right, you don't hafta help... but you can still watch, if ya like."

"You wish!" Sanzo shot back. He was really getting frustrated with the conversation, and not just in the usual, _that perverted kappa annoys the fuck outta me _sense. Just listening to Gojyo talk about sex so insistently with that smooth, seductive tone in his voice was starting to warm his blood.

"No, _you _wish, Sanzo. But, you don't hafta wish any more. I'll make all your dreams come true."

"Get lost!"

"...mmmfh... but I didn't-- bring a compass..." Hakkai whined in his sleep.

"Not you!" Sanzo yelled, raising the fan up into the air. But when he actually turned to look, Hakkai was peacefully snoring into the steering wheel, again. "Oi...." Sanzo slowly lowered the fan and tucked it away in his robes. _I'm surrounded by idiots. _

Gojyo pulled his zipper back up and started scheming. He had to figure out a way to get Sanzo to watch him, or maybe even to help him out a little. So far his advances didn't seem to be working, but he was pretty sure that he'd be able to wear Sanzo down, eventually. If he didn't know any better, he'd have said that the frigid monk was already starting to melt a little. What he needed was a plan, and some way to pull Sanzo away from the rest of the group. Then Gojyo had a brilliant idea. A sexy, naughty, nasty idea. He leaned over the seat and whispered into Sanzo's ear, "In a couple of minutes I'm gonna walk out into the woods, strip completely naked, and start fuckin' myself."

Sanzo cringed at the feel of Gojyo's hot breath blowing into his ear; those thick, sensual lips were much too close for comfort. His skin prickled and the hair on his neck stood on end because the lecherous kappa was invading his personal space. Before he even had the time to think, his hand had already found the paper fan and whacked Gojyo over the head.

"You're welcome to follow me out there, Cherry-Chan," Gojyo finished, in spite of the fact that his hair was now squashed against his skull because of the fan. Sanzo's hand wasn't far from his head, though-- it was almost like the monk was touching him.

Sanzo replied, "Go fuck yourself!" And then wished he'd thought about what he was going to say before blurting it out.

"As you command, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo grinned and climbed out of the jeep, wandering off into the forest.

"Idiot..." Sanzo moaned. _That was sarcasm! _He frowned to himself and took a hit of his crumpled cigarette. The smoke filled his lungs, helping him relax. Anything that helped him take his mind off that perverted kappa was good. _There's no way in hell I'm going out there, _he thought, slowly exhaling into the night air.He took another hit, watching Gojyo vanish into the trees in his peripheral vision. _Not a chance. _Then he took another hit, noticing that there was only another inch of tobacco before it burned down to the filter. _I'm just gonna finish this, and go to sleep. _Sanzo took another hit, and then another two after that. He wondered if Gojyo had stopped walking yet. He wondered how far out he would go. He wondered if Gojyo was already stripping somewhere out in those trees.

"Fuck...." Sanzo cursed, taking another hit. The resulting high did absolutely nothing to calm him, and he could already feel the heat gathering in his crotch. _I'm still not going out there, _he insisted. He took a deep breath, sighed, and then another hit. _Not happening. _He leaned back in the seat, but the image of Gojyo stripping naked in the woods immediately crossed his mind. Those large, rough hands slowly peeled clothing off, revealing the biggest damned erection that Sanzo had ever seen. He hadn't been able to get that thing out of his head, not after seeing the huge bulge in Gojyo's boxers that morning. _Fuck. _But Sanzo would never admit that he wanted it. No, not on his life.

Heat seared at the edge of Sanzo's fingers, abruptly bringing him out of his fantasy. The cigarette was burning dangerously low, so he flicked the ashes down onto the floor and snuffed the thing out in the ash tray. There was nothing keeping him in the jeep anymore. No reason to sit around being bored out of his mind because he couldn't sleep. There wasn't anything keeping him from following Gojyo out into the woods. _I'm definitely not going out there to watch that perverted bastard jack off... _he thought.Then he got out of the jeep and headed in the same direction Gojyo had taken earlier. _I'm just going for a walk, _he told himself. _And if I happen to run into that perverted bastard on the way, then it's not my fault._


	3. Chapter 3 Perverted Monk

**Perverted Monk**

Gojyo was waiting somewhere in the trees. He'd found a little clearing where the moonlight shined down to the forest floor. _It'd be good lighting for a strip show, _he thought. So he stood in the middle of the clearing, lighting a cigarette and smoking casually while he waited. After all, he didn't want to start before his audience arrived. He was pretty sure that Sanzo would be there _...probably... if I'm lucky. _If there was one thing that Gojyo knew, it was lust. He was fairly certain that he'd seen it earlier in Sanzo's eyes, fleetingly, before it was replaced with anger. He wondered exactly how long it would be before the prudish monk showed up. It might take a while; after all, it wouldn't be easy for Sanzo to admit to himself that he wanted to come. _That guy's so deep in denial, it's not even funny, _Gojyo thought. _That can't be healthy, so... I'm just helpin' him out, right? _

Then he heard a soft noise in the brush. It could have been a small animal skittering over the ground, a slight breeze rustling through the trees, or anything else. But he was sure that it was Sanzo. After hanging around the same three guys all the time, you got familiar with them. You noticed things that other people would miss. Sanzo could be really quiet when he wanted to, and he could silently sneak up on anyone who didn't know him and who wasn't expecting it. But Gojyo knew his habits. He also knew that the monk's voluminous robe easily got caught on bushes in the forest.

Sanzo was surprised at how far into the forest Gojyo had gone. Usually the lazy, good-for-nothing kappa wouldn't bother to make the effort. But, on the other hand it was a good idea. The farther he and Gojyo were from Hakkai and Goku, the better. Because if either of them found out about this, Sanzo would never live it down. He already had enough trouble dealing with the fact that Hakkai had caught him looking at Gojyo that morning. Sanzo had been getting a creepy _"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just catch you oogling my best friend like a pervert," _vibe from Hakkai all day. That attitude was annoying enough on its own; anything more would be maddening. Yet, here Sanzo was, out in the middle of the forest, spying on Gojyo so that he could watch him strip and masturbate. _What the hell am I thinking?_

Having sexual desire was something that Sanzo hated. Something that he despised, denied, and tried his best to ignore. But no matter how hard he worked to conceal it, the lust was still there. It was real, and it was annoying, and he needed to silence it. He told himself that he'd never stoop to becoming involved with someone as idiotic as Gojyo. He really couldn't stand the man's obnoxious attitude or the reckless manner in which he chose to indulge his lusts. Yet, his body warmed uncomfortably whenever he felt that long, gangling arm on his shoulder. His heart raced at the sight of Gojyo's naked body, and his blood positively boiled at the very thought of his big, thick cock.

As Sanzo crept silently closer to the clearing he saw Gojyo's hand rise up to his chest and tug on his open jacket, yanking it down off his shoulders. Then the perverted kappa pulled his shirt up his washboard abs and off over his head. This wasn't anything like the way Sanzo had pictured it at all: his fantasies had betrayed him with their slow teasing. In reality Gojyo was lewdly abrupt, tearing the clothing from his body as though he couldn't wait to get it all off. After the shirt was tossed unceremoniously to the floor Gojyo pulled at his belt, threading it through the buckle. His nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper all the way down, then he slid his thumbs underneath the waistline and pushed it all to his knees. A stifled groan escaped Sanzo's lips as Gojyo's full erection popped right out of his pants, bobbing freely in the night air.

Gojyo smirked, because he could swear that he'd heard a sound coming from somewhere in the trees. _Oh yeah, he's watchin' all right... and I'm gonna put on a real good show, just for him. _He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, grinning confidently as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock. His touch was soft at first, trailing from the base all the way up his long, thick shaft until his fingertips were just underneath the head. His thumb rolled over the tip, flicking over the slit and smearing a drop of precome. Then Gojyo groaned deeply, more for the benefit of his captive audience than out of his own enjoyment. He could hear Sanzo's breath panting through the trees, robes rustling as he shifted uncomfortably.

Sanzo was frustrated in more ways than one. His breath came in short, needy gasps as his body began to ache with heat. He watched as Gojyo's hand began to move up and down his cock, stroking it slow and hard a few times before moving down to cup a heavy set of balls. "Fuck..." Sanzo whispered to himself. His pants were getting unbelievably tight, and he wanted out of them. However, he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Even though he'd tried his best to sneak in undetected, it was obvious that Gojyo had started right when he'd showed up. _He already knows that I'm here. If I had any sense at all, then I'd leave. Right now. _But he was just so hard, burning and throbbing with desire. Sanzo was sure that if he didn't do something, it would drive him insane.

_Then again... he's not looking directly at me,_ Sanzo thought. Gojyo was obviously staring in his general direction, there was no mistake about that. But he didn't seem to be able to see Sanzo's exact location in the darkness of the trees. _As long as he can't see me, it doesn't matter... right? _It didn't matter, because Sanzo was getting so hot and bothered that he didn't even care. Gojyo was naked and hard and playing with his cock, and Sanzo couldn't take his eyes off it. His hands converged on his black sash around his waist, trembling as they pulled the knot apart. He hastily flung it to the ground and parted his robe, unbuckling his belt and undoing the button on his jeans.

The sounds were slight and fleeting, difficult to capture in even the best circumstances, but Gojyo could hear them. A soft rustling sound made by Sanzo's robes, the weak clank of the buckle on his belt, then the slow grind of a zipper. _Aw, fuck... he's pulling it out! _Gojyo pumped his cock a little harder and wished like hell that he'd had night vision. He'd give anything to be able to watch Sanzo pull his erection out of his pants and start playing with it. Even though the entire group bathed together at times, Gojyo had never seen Sanzo hard. He could only imagine how big it got... or thick it would be, trembling in Sanzo's hand.

Sanzo's pants were in the way, so he decided to pull them down his thighs. Everything else could stay on. He wanted to take as little off as possible. There was no point in getting all undressed just to touch one part of his body. On the other hand, he knew from experience that having zipper teeth around the base of your cock was painful. After he'd gotten his pants pushed down far enough he wrapped his hands around his shaft and started stroking, eagerly pressing his length into his palm in an effort to soothe that persistent, wanton ache. It felt so good that he closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to feel no other sensation but the touch of skin against his hard, hot cock.

Gojyo heard the distinct slap of flesh on flesh. _Fuck! He's... jacking it! _Gojyo groaned as his hand moved faster over his own erection in response. He was rock-hard, and so damned hot that no matter how fast he moved his hand, nothing could satisfy him. Gojyo tried anyway, moaning ceaselessly while his hand stroked quickly up and down. He could hear the sounds of Sanzo's passion rising from the forest. In between his own moaning there was rapid panting accented by breathless gasps and wanton groans. Sanzo's voice sounded strained, carnal, unsatisfied. Gojyo couldn't help but think that this was stupid. They obviously both wanted it, so what was the point in standing around beating your own meat when you could have so much more fun playing with someone else?

"Hey, Sanzo..." Gojyo called breathlessly. "Come on, I'm dyin' out here!" He waited for a moment, but there was no response. Just more panting, fapping, and low, guttural groans. "SANZO!!" he yelled, waiting for the sounds to stop. "Jus'... gimme some help, okay?"

Sanzo paused and brought himself out of his lustful haze. He was pissed off that the kappa'd had the audacity to speak to him. It destroyed any semblance of anonymity that he had pretended to have and shattered his false sense of privacy. It also interfered with the way he was pleasuring himself, and he wouldn't tolerate that. "Fuck..." he muttered to himself, adding in a louder tone, "FUCK YOU, PERVERTED BASTARD!!"

"Aw, come on! Don't be a dick!"

"There's no way I'm going out there!"

"Damn it," Gojyo quietly cursed to himself. _Why won't that guy just get over himself and come here? _Then he realized that he was expecting too much. Sanzo was probably too shy to step into the light, and he would never come to Gojyo anyway. _In that case... I guess I'm just gonna have to come to you, _Gojyo thought.He took the first few steps forward and nothing happened, probably because Sanzo was busy playing with himself again. Gojyo could hear the panting continue as he moved closer.

Sanzo had gone back to work, ignoring Gojyo and rapidly stroking his cock. Then he was disrupted by the sound of someone walking toward him. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"If you don't wanna come to me, then I'm gonna come to you."

"Wha-- No! IDIOT! STAY BACK!!" Sanzo yelled, taking his hand off of his cock. His warning didn't seem to work because Gojyo didn't stop. He just kept moving, taking one slow, careful step after another until he'd walked out of the clearing and into the trees. "STOP! Damn, stupid kappa!" He reflexively rustled around in his robes, looking for his gun. But then he realized that shooting it might alert the other two idiots still sleeping back in the jeep. "Shit! Fuck!"

"It's all right, Sanzo." Gojyo assured in a calm, soothing tone. Now that he was underneath the darkness of the trees his eyes had to adjust. It would take a few seconds to see clearly, but he was pretty sure he could already make out the white of Sanzo's robe. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm just gonna come a little bit closer...."

"No, GO AWAY!" Sanzo kept yelling, hoping that somehow his voice would be threatening enough to make the idiot stop. "You damn, cock-sucking bastard!"

"I could do that if you like," Gojyo offered teasingly, even though he seriously meant it.

"Fuck, no!" Sanzo replied. "Get the hell away from me!" The idiot was still coming toward him, and he was standing there with his pants around his thighs, backed up against a tree. He suddenly decided that it would be a good time to start looking for something to throw.

"Easy, Cherry-Cha--" Gojyo began. He was going to say something reassuring but then the paper fan came flying through the air and hit him with a hard smack against the forehead. "Aw, shit." Gojyo's hands came up to brush the thing off of his face, and the fan fluttered to the ground. The darkness before him was starting to take shape and form and he could clearly see the outline of Sanzo's hair now, along with the fact that the robe was wide open and his pants were pulled down. Something was definitely sticking up from between those legs. _I've gotta see that cock, _he thought, continuing to walk closer in spite of the monk's vehement protests.

"D-Damn it, stop! I said... QUIT MOVING ALREADY!" Sanzo shouted from at top of his lungs. He was thinking about putting his erection away, tucking it back into his pants before the kappa got any closer. But he wasn't finished yet, and he didn't want the pervert to see him touching it, either. "I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU, damn it!"

"It's all right... it's allll right, Sanzo," Gojyo chanted, holding his hands up in a position of surrender. He was getting close enough that he could finally see Sanzo's cock, and it was really a thing of beauty. _It's perfect... _Gojyo thought. It was aesthetically proportioned, just wide enough for its length. Not too short or too thin. _...and damn, it's so hard._ The whole thing was filled with blood so much that the skin over it flushed pinkish-red and the engorged head was almost a pale lavender in color. _Well, even if he kills me now, at least I got to see it first. _

"You must really wanna die!" Sanzo said, fishing for the gun in his robes. Even though he'd didn't want to use it for fear of waking the others up, he would if he had to. Allowing the lecherous kappa to touch him was something he simply wouldn't tolerate, so he pulled out the gun and aimed it right between those lascivious crimson eyes. The threat of imminent death could make even idiots change their minds, most of the time. He clicked the safety off and said, "Touch me and I'll kill you."

Gojyo continued to walk up with his hands in the air, until he was just a few steps away. He could see the fear and anger in those violet eyes, sense the desperation in the way Sanzo was backed up against the tree behind him. Sanzo's free hand clung to the bark and his knuckles were white with strain. Even his breath sounded tense with anxiety. Gojyo felt kinda bad. He hadn't really meant to be threatening, but obviously Sanzo felt threatened because he was behaving like a cornered wild animal. Gojyo wasn't sure if the monk was about to shoot him or run away. "I'm not gonna touch ya," he said, in the most relaxed tone he could muster with the barrel of Sanzo's revolver less than a foot from his forehead. "Look, you've got a really nice view from here..." Gojyo said, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock. It was still hard. Sanzo was still hard, too. "...you can see it better now, can't ya?"

Sanzo wasn't sure whether to shoot the idiot, or go ahead and look. Without lowering the gun even a fraction of an inch, he looked down at Gojyo's dick. _Fuck, that thing's huge! _At this close range he could see every little detail, every plane and crevice. He could see the slit at the tip and the way the skin folded down around the head to form the ridge at the back. The shaft was bulging in arousal, with veins winding up the sides. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to touch it, to trail his fingertips over it and press it into the palm of his hand. He wanted to taste it in his mouth and stroke it with his tongue. He wanted to slide his ass down its length and feel it thrusting deeply into his body.

The gun tilted upward and pulled back a few inches as Sanzo relaxed his arm. "If you touch me, I--"

"Yeah, yeah... you'll kill me," Gojyo interrupted.

"I will," Sanzo insisted, flourishing the gun one last time before he buried it in his robes. "I'll kill you."

"But it'd be nice if we could finish our little tryst first, Sanzo-sama."

"Say that again and you're dead."

"Okay, okay..." Gojyo agreed, giving his cock a few preliminary strokes. It felt good, but it was even better to see the lust in Sanzo's eyes as he stared at it. Gojyo had never seen Sanzo look at anything like that before: he stared with intense focus. Gojyo pumped his length a few more times just for show and then he noticed Sanzo's hand creeping back up to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it gingerly and then sliding upwards in one slow pull. _Aw, fuck yeah... _he thought. _Stroke that thing real nice for me, will ya? _

Sanzo reflexively checked his surroundings, to make sure that Gojyo's other hand wasn't going to try and touch him when he wasn't looking. His eyes drifted up the kappa's body, past his rippling abs and his solid pecs. He purposely avoided looking into Gojyo's face, but he found it interesting the way the moonlight shined down on his hair and along the smooth line of his shoulder, outlining his silhouette in glimmering silver. His breath was hot in the clean, cool air and his body was trembling in desire. But they were close enough that Gojyo would probably notice if Sanzo looked too long, so his gaze drifted back down, lingering on a dusky nipple for a moment before returning to the head of Gojyo's cock.

Gojyo had been too busy staring at Sanzo's dick to notice that he had ever looked up. Instead Gojyo's gaze was focused on the way Sanzo stroked his cock in long tight pulls, applying so much friction that he could see the skin sliding up and down with the touch of his black-gloved hand. Without thinking about it, Gojyo slowed his own pace to match. The desperate panting sound of the Sanzo's breath was obvious, Gojyo was as aroused by listening to him as he was by looking at him. _Oh, yeah... _he thought. _So hot... so fuckin' hot...._ His hand slid down to play with his balls. _Aw, shit...._

After staring for a minute, Sanzo noticed that Gojyo's hand had shifted. He watched as it slipped down to cup his balls, leaving the enormous erection hanging freely in the air. Before Sanzo even knew what he was doing, his hand reached down to Gojyo's crotch, brushing the underside of the head of his cock with the tips of his fingers.

Breath caught in the back of Gojyo's throat. It only took a fraction of a second for his brain to register the soft touch just under the head of his cock, and to realize where it had come from. _Oh, fuck-- OH, FUCK! He's... touchin' it! Sanzo's... playing with my cock! _He groaned deeply, tilting his head back against the tree. His hand dropped from his balls as Sanzo's fingers slid down his shaft and wrapped around the base. _Oh yeah... stroke me good and hard, Sanzo! _As if in response to his unspoken command, Sanzo's hand tightened and pulled steadily up his length, dragging every nerve in his body along with it. Gojyo moaned and quivered helplessly, his whole body at the mercy of that hand as it slid up his shaft, thumbed over his head, and then went slowly back down again. It was like torture. He wanted to beg Sanzo to go faster, but he was afraid that if he said anything at all Sanzo would stop, and then he'd never get his hand back down there again.

Sanzo couldn't quite close his grip around Gojyo's cock: it was so thick. He was mesmerized by the way the skin slid up and down the hardened flesh underneath, and the way it felt so solid and warm. His hand explored it slowly at first, and then, as he became aware of Gojyo's wanton cries, he went a little faster.

Gojyo panted and writhed against the tree behind him, trying to keep his hips from bucking up into Sanzo's hand. The bark from the tree cut into his back. It'd probably end up giving him scratches all over the place, but he didn't care. He had spent years lusting after the frigid monk, and was finally getting something out of it. Gojyo would be damned if he did anything to ruin the experience now. Thankfully Sanzo's hand was starting to speed up a little, satisfying him just enough that he didn't pass out from the desire that had been building in his body. Then he realized that Sanzo wasn't even touching his own dick any more. His free hand was resting down at his side. Gojyo thought it was a shame, so he reached out for it, only to have it smacked right back down again.

"Don't touch me!" Sanzo reiterated, angrily glaring at the offending hand.

"Yeah, sorry," Gojyo breathed, even though he was really thinking that Sanzo seriously needed to loosen up. _It's not fair... if you touch mine then I should be able to touch yours, too. _

It surprised him that Sanzo went right back to what he was doing. He didn't let go, didn't stop stroking, didn't launch into an angry rant about how Gojyo was a perverted bastard. Sanzo didn't even look up into his face. He just kept going, moving his hand up and down Gojyo's length while staring at it with a look that was unbelievably wanton. _Damn... I don't think I've ever seen him this horny, _Gojyo thought. It was enough to make him weak in the knees. Sanzo wasn't just standing around looking down at him, either. He was hunched over, leaning in close so that he could get a good view, watching steadily with violet eyes that were darkened with lust and lips that were parted ever so slightly in desire. "Aw, fuck!" Gojyo cried, leaning back against the tree again. He closed his eyes so that there was nothing but the feel of that hand on his skin, and the image of Sanzo's lustful expression burned into his mind.

Sanzo's didn't pay any attention to Gojyo's cries. The only thing he wanted to think of was the cock in his hand. He was busy stroking the bulging length, brushing his thumb over the head. _It's just so fuckin' huge._ He hovered in closer, mouth agape, and let the tip slide right in.

"Oh shi--" Gojyo cried, nearly choking on his own tongue. He had been ready to come on the touch of Sanzo's hand alone when he felt the intense liquid heat of Sanzo's mouth slide over the head of his dick. "Oh FUCK!! OH SHIT!!" Sanzo's tongue stroked the underside of his head. Then lips closed around his shaft and started sucking. Gojyo couldn't hold it back any more. He cried out at the top of his lungs and then came. The satisfying warmth of Sanzo's mouth lifted off of him all too quickly, leaving his quivering cock cold in the night air.

After the sudden burst of fluid into his throat, it was all Sanzo could do to turn aside, fall to his hands and knees, and spew it out onto the ground. _What the fuck?! _he thought, coughing and belching the sticky liquid out of his mouth. _Damn bastard... why the hell did you do that?! _He wasn't even sure that he could talk, because some of the slime was stuck in the back of his throat and it wouldn't come out. _Shit! This tastes like-- Shit! _"Fuckin' bastard!" he finally managed to say, although his voice was rough and broken because of the come still stuck in his throat.

"Sorry... shit!" Gojyo replied. He hadn't even opened his eyes. He was too busy stroking near the base of his cock, milking each contraction for all it was worth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard, the last time having someone's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock had felt so good. "Oh fuck..." He couldn't believe that he was doing this with Sanzo. It felt almost like a dream, one of the fantasies he'd had so many times before. Gojyo couldn't believe that Sanzo had actually given him head. "I'm sorry, man..." he apologized breathlessly.

"Tch..." Sanzo replied, pushing himself up onto his feet. He dusted all the dirt and leaves off of his knees and the sleeves of his robe, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. _Damn perverted bastard ruined the whole fucking thing. _He looked over at the idiot, who was still panting and squeezing his dick in one hand. _If I don't get off, I'm never doing this again. _Sanzo was still hard, his throbbing erection aching to be touched. But he didn't want to put on a show for the damn kappa. There was no way in hell he was going to let Gojyo have that much fun. Instead he pulled the Marlboros and his lighter out of his robes, tapping a smoke out of the pack before asking, "You done yet?"

"Yeah..." Gojyo answered, slowly opening his eyes. His racing heartbeat was starting to slow just a little, and the muscular contractions we slowly softening to mere shudders of the flesh. He saw Sanzo standing there, still hard. He reached for Sanzo's cock, only to get his hand smacked down again. "Hey!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Sanzo asked, casually lighting his cigarette as though there was nothing unusual happening at all. _Fuckin' idiot. _He thought it should be obvious why he didn't want to be touched. Sanzo didn't want to be the one moaning and quivering helplessly. There was no way he was going to let anyone put him in such a humiliating position.

Gojyo stared at Sanzo, wondering how the hell he could act so oblivious with his cock sticking straight out into the air like that. "How the hell am I gonna get you off if you won't even let me touch it?!"

"Hn..." Sanzo thought for a minute as he took a hit, trying to figure out a way that he could still get what he wanted.

"I could suck on it for ya."

"I refuse."

Gojyo's jaw dropped. _You're refusing oral sex? _He really couldn't believe it, even coming from Sanzo. _Fuckin' bastard, he probably doesn't even know how good it feels! _"Then what the hell are we gonna do?!"

"Don't say 'we'."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't."

"Fine. Tight-ass."

"Don't make me kill you."

"Fuck you, shitty monk!"

"You wish."

"Damn it..."

Sanzo puffed on his cigarette, smirking vindictively at the conceited bastard. He already had a plan. Unfortunately, it would require the removal of his clothing in order to work. Normally, there was no way he'd strip in front of the perverted kappa, but he was past the point of caring. Sanzo had already decided that he was going to get what he wanted, one way or another. He put the cigarette out against the bark of the tree and then lifted the sutra off his shoulders, carefully hanging it up on a branch. Then he took hold of his chest plate and lifted it off as well.

Gojyo watched with curiosity, wondering what he was up to. The fact that Sanzo was stripping didn't immediately occur to him, because it was something he would never expect Sanzo to do. But then he saw Sanzo's hands reach down to part his robes. When he slid them off his shoulders onto the ground it became clear. "Hey... what're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, idiot?" Sanzo curtly replied, sliding the fingerless gloves down off his arms. He'd already gotten the fabric all wrinkled while jacking himself and the damned kappa, and he didn't want it to get any worse. Gojyo stared shamelessly as he pulled his shirt up his chest, over his head, and then threw it on the floor. Sanzo found it annoying, having someone watch. It was all he could do just to pretend that Gojyo wasn't there. He grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled them all the way down, stopping to take off his boots before kicking everything off. He ended up standing around in nothing but his socks.

_So it's okay to leave your socks on, Sanzo-sama? _Gojyo wondered.

Sanzo was sick and tired of the staring, so his foot swung out to connect with Gojyo's ankles, effectively toppling him over onto the ground.

"What the--" Gojyo yelled, but Sanzo was right on top of him before he could even finish the sentence. He gazed cluelessly into those dark, determined eyes for a split-second before Sanzo's cock drove down between his legs. "AAAAAHH!" Gojyo cried, as his flaccid penis was squashed beneath Sanzo's hard dick. _Shit! SHIT! _"That fuckin' hurts, ASSHOLE!"

"Shut up," Sanzo curtly replied, thrusting into Gojyo's body again. The softness underneath him actually felt good against his hardened flesh, warm and yielding. He was going to fuck it whether the whiny bastard liked it or not.

"Aaaah! Shit! Fuck!" Gojyo protested as Sanzo drove into him again and again. It wasn't really painful, but it felt awfully uncomfortable, and he was sure that he was going to be sore by the time it was over. "Damn bastard, that thing's-- OW! SHIT!!" Sanzo ground his cock down into Gojyo so hard he couldn't stand it, so his hands shot up to Sanzo's shoulders, holding him steadily in one spot.

"Let go!" Sanzo growled.

Gojyo took the pissy attitude all in stride. "Hey, if you wanna put it in my ass... then you can, ya know?" he offered. Anything was better than this relentless grinding against his poor, sore penis. _Why don't you put that thing where it's supposed to go?_

"Hmpf," Sanzo replied, slapping the kappa's arms away. _Don't wanna. _Then he started slamming back into Gojyo's crotch again.

"Unf! FUCK!!" Gojyo yelled, arms scrambling to hold him back. He wasn't so lucky; Sanzo wasn't going to be taken off-guard again. He easily brushed Gojyo's arms away while continuing to thrust down into his body. "You-- bastard! UGK!!" Gojyo cried. He continued to struggle anyway, but he felt like his dick was going numb from over-stimulation. "Fuck! Just... stop!" Then the discomfort faded down to nothing, and it probably would've stayed that way if not for the constant friction of Sanzo's erection rubbing against him. After a few seconds, it actually started to feel arousing, and the blood began to gather again "Shit... shit."

Sanzo felt it too: in the midst of his thrusts he could feel the flesh beneath him starting to harden. _That's right... that's what I want. _The loud complaints that Gojyo had been making ceased and turned to soft, desperate gasps instead. Sanzo looked down to see that Gojyo's eyes were closed, his mouth half-open in a wordless groan. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, a lovely accompaniment to the crimson shade of his hair. _Why do you look so damned good while I'm fucking you?_ he wondered. He kept thrusting until Gojyo's cock was fully erect.

Gojyo slowly opened his eyes, because the thrusting was starting to feel really good and Sanzo was making some of the most amazing sounds. His face was strained and his eyes squeezed shut, as if he was determined to ignore the fact that he was doing this with another person. Even so, Gojyo thought it was hot. He'd never seen Sanzo's sex-face before. There wasn't a lot of noise coming out of his mouth, either. Just a few breathless grunts and groans, as if he were trying to hold back from expressing his true pleasure. But Gojyo could tell that he was getting close, he could tell by the strain in his voice. _Fuck, this is hot! _Gojyo wasn't anywhere near close, so he laid back on the ground and enjoyed each moment because he knew it would probably be over soon.

His eyes snapped open when he felt Sanzo pull away from his body, and by the time he looked up he could feel hot come spewing all over his dick. "What the...?!" Gojyo breathed. Plenty of guys had come on him before, on his belly, in his mouth, up his ass. Even in his face a couple times, although he hated that. But never directly onto his cock. Sanzo was looming over him, one hand on his dick, deliberately pointing right at that spot as he squeezed out every last drop. _What the fuck? _Gojyo wondered. Sometimes Sanzo did things that didn't make any sense at all. Then Gojyo stopped thinking long enough to really feel the sensation of the hot liquid pouring over his sensitive skin, and he decided that it was sexy. Whatever Sanzo's reason for doing it, it was pretty damned kinky, and he liked it.

While Gojyo was lost in shock Sanzo stroked the last fluttering sensations of his orgasm until he finally felt sated and relaxed. Then he reached down to wrap his fingers around Gojyo's cock, spreading the sticky fluid all the way down his long shaft. He watched as the kappa groaned, arched backwards into the dirt, and closed his eyes. He continued stroking, while wiping up the excess fluid with his other hand. His eyes stayed focused on Gojyo's face, making sure his eyes were closed as his free hand swung around and slid between his own ass-cheeks. He slowly pressed the liquid into his hole, preparing himself for what he was about to do. _I'm going to take that cock, _he thought. Sanzo took his time, gathering more lube and pushing it inside until his passageway was slick and wet, just like the cock he'd been stroking. When he finally felt like he was ready, he let go, moving into position over Gojyo's reclining form.

Gojyo's eyes opened when Sanzo's hand left his cock. _Fuck... I was hoping he was going to get me off again. _Then he felt the priest shift positions over him. He looked up to see Sanzo squatting awkwardly over his body, trying to impale himself on his cock. The tight, heated flesh of his ass had descended less than an inch when a strangled grunt came from Sanzo's throat. His face twisted and grimaced in pain. _Idiot..._ Gojyo thought, ..._doesn't know what the hell he's doing! He's gonna end up fuckin' hurtin' himself. _"Hey..." he said, pulling out of Sanzo's ass before any real damage could be done. He grabbed a hold of Sanzo's arms and got a death glare. "...I'm just tryin' to help. You need to lean forward a little." He leaned back down onto the ground, pulling Sanzo's arms with him.

They fell over and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Sanzo looked like he was gonna freak out, so Gojyo looked away. "That's good," he said encouragingly, looking at the way Sanzo's palms were pressed against the earth. "Now you should probably get down on your knees." Sanzo huffed in annoyance, but he did what Gojyo asked and slid off of his feet and onto his knees. _Much better, _Gojyo thought. This position would be a lot more comfortable than whatever the hell Sanzo had been trying to do. On the other hand, it could still be awkward, and it seemed like Sanzo was having a hard time relaxing. Gojyo knew another position that would work even better. "Stay right there, okay?"

Sanzo gave him a confused glance, and then the idiot started wriggling down underneath him. "Hey... what the fuck're you--" At first he thought the kappa was sliding down to suck him off, and he didn't want that. He didn't want any action that would make it seem like he wanted to be touched. But Gojyo slid all the way out from under him without incident. Then he got up to his knees and positioned himself between Sanzo's legs, with the tip of his cock brushing against one of his ass cheeks. "Oh, _hell_ no!" Sanzo protested. He started to make a run for it, but Gojyo's hands caught his arms before he could get up. "LET GO, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Gojyo shot back, tightening his grip on the trembling form beneath him. "Look, I'm just gonna kneel down back here an' stay perfectly still. You can do whatever you want with me, I'm not gonna force ya."

"You...." Sanzo growled, hating the position he was in.

"If you really wanna sit on my cock, then you can. But it's much better if you don't have the weight of your entire body pushing it in. You could really hurt yourself that way, ya know?"

"Tch... whatever."

"It'll be easier this way, I promise." Gojyo said. "All you have to do is back into it and it'll slide in real nice."

"Are you done?" Sanzo asked, getting irritated with the explanation. _I'm not someone you can sweet-talk, like all of the whores you pursue._

"I'm gonna let'cha go now, and you can bolt if you want, but..." He let go of Sanzo's arms and pushed himself back up to his knees. His cock rested right on the cleft between Sanzo's ass-cheeks. True to his word, Gojyo didn't move an inch.

Sanzo glared over his shoulder at him for a moment, and then let his head fall back into place. He had half a mind to just leave the bastard kneeling there naked in the middle of the forest, but then he would've failed to achieve his objective. Besides, he was hard all over again. He really needed to get off, and the thick head of Gojyo's cock was just inches away from his greedy hole. He backed into it slowly, panting heavily as the blunt tip gradually entered his body.

_Oh, fuck! _Gojyo thought. He had to control his breathing as the head of his cock was engulfed in tight heat. It was hard to keep his hips from thrusting, because he wanted it so badly he whimpered with need. His hand squeezed at the base of his length to hold it back and his eyes were glued to the spot where the tip of his cock vanished in between the firm cheeks of Sanzo's ass. _So tight... so fuckin' tight!_

_He was right about one thing... _Sanzo grudgingly admitted to himself. _It's definitely easier this way. _The tension he'd felt earlier had lessened considerably. The sheer width of that cock still felt overwhelming as it slid in, but there wasn't any pain. After stopping for a moment to relax and catch his breath, Sanzo continued to push back, taking it in just a fraction of an inch at a time. The thick, swollen head slowly pushed deeper and deeper, filling his body and stretching it wide open. _Fuck! _Sanzo thought, _It feels as big as it looks. _He kept going until his ass cheeks brushed against the skin around Gojyo's hips. Then he pulled away just a little, unable to hold back a groan at the friction it created.

_Aw, fuck... _Gojyo thought, as the rest of his cock was slowly enveloped in soft flesh and clenching muscle.It felt even better than he'd imagined it would. "Oh yeah..." He leaned back, closed his eyes, and savored the steady, determined pull of flesh as Sanzo's tight, beautiful ass slid slowly down his cock and then pulled back to do it again. It was so tight that even the short pull away made his balls ache for their release. "Oh, shit!" he moaned as Sanzo's body started rocking back and forth, creating even more mind-boggling friction. _He's fuckin' me... _Gojyo thought, relishing the fact that each and every one of those movements was purposely made by Sanzo. _He wants my cock... not Goku's, not Hakkai's, not anyone else's. Just mine. _That knowledge was almost enough to make him come in and of itself.

"Aw, fuck, Sanzo!" Gojyo said between breaths. "Your ass-- is so fuckin' tight!" His hands moved up to rest on his firm, round cheeks, touching them gently because he was sure that Sanzo would stop if he squeezed too hard. His palms rested on the soft, smooth skin, moving back and forth as Sanzo impaled himself on his cock again and again. "Oh God, Sanzo... you feel good. So fuckin' good...."

Sanzo tried to ignore the sound of Gojyo's voice. He was too busy thrusting his back onto his cock, squeezing it tightly with the muscles inside his body. The pleasure he felt was overwhelming and he was barely even aware that Gojyo had said anything the first time. His hearing was drowned out by the feel of the cock penetrating his body and the rush of blood through his veins. The sensation of hands sliding over his rear barely even registered, but Gojyo's voice was persistently nagging at the back of his mind with it's annoyingly obvious statements. _Fuckin' idiot... shut up!_ He couldn't stand hearing those obnoxious comments over and over again. _Shut up! Shut up! _The kappa's stupid voice was so loud, he couldn't stand it any more.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled, when he finally caught enough breath to speak. "Just... SHUT UP!!" _Just shut up and fuck me, you bastard!_

Gojyo looked down in surprise. Not that he was surprised at what Sanzo was saying, the monk was always telling him to shut up. _But, why is he saying that now?_ "Okay, man... okay," he agreed, wondering if Sanzo was actually going to run off if he kept talking. "I'll shut up."

_Finally... _Sanzo thought, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. It was too late: Gojyo had already ruined the mood. His own desperate movements seemed sluggish, he couldn't go any faster on his own and there wasn't enough friction. He stopped for a moment, sighed in resignation and then reluctantly said, "Hey... you just gonna stand there or what?"

Gojyo was confused by the question. In the first place he was kneeling, and not standing. In the second place, Sanzo had told him not to move, or else... _Wait, you mean he _wants_ me to start thrusting? _He looked down at Sanzo, who was glaring up at him, and saw expectation in his dark violet eyes. _Oh, fuck yeah! He wants me to fuck 'im! _His hips snapped forward at the realization and he heard a deep, sensuous groan burst unrestrained form somewhere deep in Sanzo's throat. _Aw, fuck... now he's makin' noise! Damn that's hot! _It was the first time that he'd ever heard Sanzo make such an erotic sound. Gojyo was determined that it wouldn't be the last time, either.

_Oh, God you're hot! _he thought as he thrust into the tight, warm hole again. Sanzo's ass pushed back, grinding into his hips. _So fuckin' hot! _Even thought he was slamming into Sanzo hard enough to knock most people on their face, he didn't fall over. He pushed back with all that he had, meeting every thrust Gojyo made. There was no more groaning, though. Just heavy panting and a thin sheen of sweat covering the bony surface of Sanzo's back. Even his disheveled mop of blond hair looked slightly damp, glistening like liquid gold in the moonlight.

_Fuck, you're beautiful, _Gojyo thought, as his hips continued to pound into Sanzo's body, shaking his lithe frame. Gojyo watched the skin on Sanzo's back tremble as he gasped for air; and fuck Gojyo was getting close, just looking at Sanzo while his cock was buried balls-deep in his hot, clenching hole. _Why are you such a fuckin' beautiful bastard? _"Shit," he huffed, feeling the pressure start to gather in his balls. "Fuck, I'm gonna...."

_No, _Sanzo thought, straining to think of some way he could make Gojyo stop. _Fuck, not yet!_ The sex was just starting to feel good again, and that perverted bastard was going to come and then leave him hanging. "NO!" Sanzo demanded, as though shouting loudly enough would make it stop. It was too late. He could feel the thick, cock jump inside of him, spilling its seed. Sanzo tried to move, but the stupid kappa fell onto his back. "Get off!" He tried to slip away, but Gojyo grabbed his arms again. "What the fuck?!"

"Just relax, man," Gojyo breathlessly replied. He knew he'd fucked up again. Gone and blown his load and left Sanzo unsatisfied. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Shit, I know I can do better than that. _"I'll get it back up, I promise."

Sanzo glared over his shoulder at the idiot. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep, I mean it." Gojyo was trying to be charming, in spite of the fact that he was really worn out. "Look, just gimme a minute or two and I'll have it right back up at full strength, okay?"

"Tch..." Sanzo turned his face back down to the ground. "Fuckin' bastard. You damn well better do it, or else--"

"You'll kill me," Gojyo interrupted.

"Shut up."

"It'd be a shame for me to die while you're still hard, though."

"I'll just fuck your ass after you're already dead," Sanzo threatened.

"Y'know, Sanzo... that's actually kinda sick," Gojyo said. "And I don't mean 'sick' like 'you've got a cold'-sick. I mean 'sick' like _disgusting_-sick."

"Whatever." Sanzo sighed, letting the weary muscles in his back relax while he finally caught his breath. _At least that way I wouldn't have to listen to that annoying voice of yours, and... _Then he thought of a really good comeback. "At least that way your cock would stay hard."


	4. Chapter 4 Caught in the Act

**Caught in the Act**

Sanzo was naked and down on all fours in the middle of the forest. There was a kappa on his back and the bastard was laughing his ass off. _It wasn't that funny, _Sanzo thought, of his joke about the idiot's dick staying hard if he were dead. "Stop laughing!" he demanded. It didn't seem Gojyo was listening. Those ungainly guffaws had to be the most annoying sound in all of Shangril-La. Sanzo struggled against the hands clamped around his arms. He was able to loosen them for a moment, but before long the kappa realized what he was trying to do and tightened his grip. "Bastard, let go!"

"You can't run off now," Gojyo managed to say in between bursts of laughter. "I told ya I'd finish it." He squeezed Sanzo's biceps, feeling the muscles strain and harden underneath the silky soft skin. "I'm not gonna let ya go unless you promise not to run."

"Fuck you!"

"Coulda sworn I already did, Sanzo-sama."

"Perverted kappa, get the fuck off!"

"No," Gojyo replied. "I don't think so." Keeping Sanzo's slender frame pinned underneath him would be easy, even with one hand. So he kept his right arm locked around Sanzo's shoulder, freeing his other hand to trail past Sanzo's armpit to feel for a nipple.

"Hey!"

Gojyo could feel the monk's body jump underneath him when his fingers brushed over the perky little nub. It was a good thing he was so much bigger than Sanzo, otherwise he might've been thrown clear off. "Just relax... I'm gonna make ya feel good, I promise."

"...the hell are you--?" Sanzo began. Breath hitched in the back of his throat as Gojyo's fingers pinched and twirled around his nipple. "Stop that!"

"Why? D'ya like it?"

"Shit!" Sanzo cursed as rough, yet nimble, fingers continued to tease his nipple. It was arousing, and it made him gasp and moan. He wanted more than anything to punch Gojyo in the face, but the bastard's weight was still resting on his back. If Sanzo moved either of his arms he'd only end up eating dirt. "Fuck, fuck!" After a moment his shoulder was released and he felt Gojyo's weight shift a little as it drifted down his side and up between his legs. Sanzo's first instinct was to run, but trying to break away while the kappa was pinching his nipple would probably be painful. He hesitated too long and Gojyo's hand wrapped around his cock, warm and rough and stroking up and down his skin. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, that feels real good... doesn't it, priest Sanzo?" Gojyo sneered. Then he realized that he was talking too much, again. It was a habit, so he really couldn't help it. He always talked while he was having sex, it was just so much better that way.

Sanzo panted and cursed underneath him, hating the way his body was warming to the touch of Gojyo's fingers. He despised the bastard for doing this without his permission, but he had to admit that his body was agreeing that it did feel good. It felt more than good. It felt amazing. The fingers teasing his nipple made his cock ache to be touched, and the hand stroking his cock made his ass twitch and tighten around the invading member. Sanzo wanted more than anything for Gojyo to move his cock and just start fucking him again. He wanted it so bad he couldn't stand it. "Just-- move that thing, damn it!"

"In a minute, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo cheerfully replied, working his hands over Sanzo's body. _Damn, this is hot, _he couldn't help but think. _This is so fuckin' hot. _He never would have believed that he'd be able to touch Sanzo like this without getting shot. _And damn if I haven't always wanted to touch 'im like this... Well, almost like this._ Gojyo had pictured it happening with Sanzo facing up, but face down was just as good. _I can feel his body shaking underneath my hands. It's un-fuckin' believable! _

"Fucking bastard!" Sanzo hissed. He was reduced to mumbling under his breath, so aroused that he was already panting for air. "Gonna kill-- you... fucking prick!" _Just move the damned thing already. Fuck... just start moving it! _

"Just a little bit more," Gojyo assured him. Sanzo's body was tight around his cock, squeezing and quivering with every touch he made to the other parts of his body. It was hot, and it felt good whether Sanzo wanted to admit it or not. Gojyo knew what he was doing and how it felt to be on the receiving end. _Just you wait, Sanzo-sama. This is gonna blow your mind! _The heat surrounding his cock clenched down so firmly that he couldn't help but gasp and groan. _Fuck, I'm getting so hard!_ _Oh damn, that feels good!_

"Do it!" Sanzo desperately commanded. His voice erupted from his mouth in short bursts, taking advantage of what little air was gathered in his lungs. "You-- fuck!"

"If you say so, Cherry-Chan," Gojyo answered, canting his hips softly into an all-too-willing ass. Then he realized that he'd just called Sanzo a virgin again. _Guess that's not true any more. _But his thoughts were interrupted by the feel of hot flesh squeezing his cock, desperately begging for more friction. _He must want it real bad... and damn, he's got some muscles in there_. Gojyo swore he'd never been with anyone that tight, but then again this was Sanzo. He probably couldn't relax even if he tried. _You always were a tight-ass... _Gojyo thought, chuckling to himself. _Guess I'd better give him what he wants. _He rocked his hips back and forth at a leisurely pace, drawing deep groans from Sanzo's mouth. _Oh yeah... that feels good, doesn't it?_

There weren't enough words in any language to describe what Sanzo was feeling. He had been wound up so tight that the slightest bit of friction flooded his body with pleasure._ Oh, fuck... _This was what he'd been waiting for all night. _More, more! _Sanzo was struggling to keep his body off the ground as Gojyo fucked into his ass.The feel of fingers stroking up and down his cock heightened each sensation, making him groan and pant for air. _If he stops now, I'm really going to kill him, _Sanzo thought. Because after what had happened before, he couldn't bear the thought of being left unsatisfied again. Thankfully, Gojyo kept going, thrusting faster and faster as his hand worked Sanzo's cock. It was stroking up and down the shaft so hard Sanzo it felt like he was going to burst.

The pressure built up inside his body, intensified by each and every thrust. He was trapped between that hand and the dick violently invading his ass. "Fuck... fuck..." he panted, barely able to breathe while gasping for air. He wanted to hold back, to make the moment last as long as it possibly could, but the kappa kept pounding into him so hard that it finally sent him over the edge. His cock jumped in Gojyo's hand, squirting his seed out all over the ground. Sanzo's arms collapsed and his entire frame shook as it was was pushed forward by the force of the continued thrusts from behind. He ended up resting on his elbows, his arms cradling his head and keeping it from touching the ground.

Gojyo loved the sounds that Sanzo made: the panting, the soft groaning, and his desperate, repetitive whispering of the word 'fuck' as though it were some kind of mantra. It was hot. Almost as hot as the feel of that nice, tight ass rubbing against his cock. When he felt Sanzo's dick jump in his hand he knew that he'd finally succeeded in his goal to get the frigid bastard off. "Just a little more," he begged, continuing to thrust. "Please, just a little..." his voice failed as his cock was caressed by friction, numbing his mind with pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned as his hips kept thrusting. After catching his breath he said, "Gonna make ya come again, okay?"

Sanzo was too stunned to reply. Right after he came he wanted to yell at Gojyo to stop moving, but he couldn't find his voice. The continued thrusting was starting to feel better and better, and after a few seconds of that, he didn't want it to stop any more. He didn't have time to orgasm, and his erection didn't get soft. His body stayed at a heightened state of release as Gojyo's continued to pound into him. Before he could even realize what he was doing, Sanzo's spread his legs wider to allow that pounding cock deeper into his body. His own erection throbbed wantonly in Gojyo's hand as it continued to stroke, and panting for breath, Sanzo replied, "Just-- do it! You..." He had meant to call Gojyo a name of some sort, but he was running out of air, and the sex was so good he couldn't even put together a decent sentence any more.

"Yeah," Gojyo answered, only half conscious of what he was saying. All he knew was that Sanzo was actually telling him to keep fucking, and it was hot. "Yeah, I'll do it." _I'll do you real good, _he thought. One benefit of doing this multiple times in the same night, was that endurance improved. It was almost like being desensitized. He kept pounding into Sanzo's ass, but his cock still wanted more.

Gojyo was pretty sure that he could bring Sanzo off one more time. This time, he wanted them to both come together. He could do it, if he concentrated. "Yeah, yeah..." he panted, thrusting faster and faster into that beautiful ass. He could feel the pressure building in his body, his balls tightening in anticipation. "Oh... FUCK!!" Then he came, blasting his load into Sanzo's ass. His hand squeezed at Sanzo's cock and worked it until he felt it spasm in his hand as muscles squeezed down around his throbbing erection. "Shit... shit..."

Then they were both coming with everything that they had, collapsing into a heap on the ground as their bodies pulsed in the ecstasy of orgasm. Gojyo had fell onto Sanzo's back, and then Sanzo fell to the side in order to avoid being pinned, taking Gojyo down with him. They were in a spooning position on the ground, still buried tightly inside each other. Both of them were panting and groaning as their muscles clenched and throbbed in order to expel every last drop of their seed. It continued for what seemed like minutes upon minutes on end, until each of them was satisfied. Sanzo was the first to snap out of the haze, and his first thought was that he was going to tremendously regret this later.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," he threatened.

Gojyo had to stop and focus on Sanzo's words to understand their meaning. Then he replied, "You know, Sanzo... right now, I think... I wouldn't mind dyin'."

"Idiot," Sanzo huffed, annoyed by the very suggestion of Gojyo dying. "I thought you were going to die in the arms of a beautiful woman."

"Well, you're not a woman, but..." Gojyo trailed off, thinking to himself, ..._you sure are beautiful. _He couldn't say it out loud, because he was pretty sure that Sanzo would throw a fit if he heard it.

Sanzo was surprised that Gojyo had actually admitted that he wasn't a woman instead of teasing him about being just like one, like he always did.

"...you'll do." Gojyo finished.

It sounded like an insult to Sanzo, so he immediately extricated himself from any physical contact with the perverted kappa. "Fuckin' bastard!" he hissed, walking back over the the spot where he'd dropped his clothes. He put them back on as quickly as possible.

Gojyo laughed, because the entire incident was funny as hell. Sanzo was a cock-hungry bastard just like Gojyo had always believed him to be. It was hilarious. Not matter how much he wanted to deny it, Sanzo liked being fucked. Sanzo needed to be fucked. He needed to have someone to pleasure him and release some of the tension that was constantly straining his body. He needed someone who willing to get him off and wipe that grouchy, uptight expression off his face... even if it was only for a little while.

_Shut up... _Sanzo thought, unable to say it as he pulled his pants up over his wet, satiated ass. He was humiliated. He couldn't believe that he'd actually given in to such base, carnal instincts and allowed something like this to happen. Well, it wouldn't happen again, that was for certain. He looked back as he pulled his clothes on and saw a smug grin on Gojyo's laughing face. It was annoying as hell. "Next time you're gonna be the one who's down on his hands and knees getting fucked!" he threatened.

Through his elated laughter, Gojyo only heard two words from the entire sentence. "Next time, Sanzo-sama?" _There's going to be a next time? Oh, fuck... I sure _hope_ there's a next time. _

"SHUT UP!!" Sanzo yelled. It was like he'd just admitted that he wanted to do it again. Well, he didn't; and he was going to prove it by putting all his clothes back on and walking away as quickly as possible.

It took a several seconds for Gojyo to gain control of his laughter. By then Sanzo had gotten his jeans on, along with the black undershirt and gloves. He was in the process of putting on his robe and he still had the belt, chest plate, and scriptures to worry about. _It's no wonder the guy doesn't bother with underwear... _Gojyo thought. _He's got enough shit to put on already. _He slowly pulled himself up from the ground, and then quickly got dressed. As it turned out, he finished about the same time Sanzo did. He followed just a few steps behind the angry monk, even though he was sure that Sanzo was trying to leave him behind. They had both made it just past the trees when a soft, lilting voice addressed them.

"Did the two of you enjoy yourselves?"

They looked up in shock to see Hakkai sitting in the driver's seat of Jeep, smiling at them sarcastically as one hand gripped the steering wheel. Sanzo exhaled and looked annoyed while Gojyo stood there with a shocked expression on his face. He was completely tongue-tied. There was no way that he had even the slightest idea how to fix this. Even in all his wildest wet dreams about having sex with Sanzo, he had never imagined what would happen if Hakkai found out about it. Now that Gojyo thought about it, it had been stupid for him to assume that he could keep Hakkai from finding out. Hakkai would never be fooled so easily. But now that he knew, Gojyo didn't know what to do. There wasn't a thing that he could say to explain himself, because he already knew that Hakkai would have a witty comeback to anything he could think of.

"None of your business," Sanzo eventually replied, walking up to Jeep and obstinately taking his designated seat. He wasn't going to be intimidated by Hakkai's careless attitude or the smug smirk on his face. If Sanzo wanted to wander out into the woods and get off with the kappa, then that was his decision. He wasn't about to explain himself to anyone, because no one else needed to know about it.

Instead of standing around with his mouth gaping in shock, Gojyo decided to follow Sanzo back to the jeep. He quietly climbed back into his spot in the cargo area and laid down. No one said anything. The silence was unbelievably awkward as they all drifted off to sleep.

Hakkai turned his head away from Sanzo as he rested it on the steering wheel, hiding the slight smile that he was unable to keep form turning up the corners of his lips. It seemed that neither Sanzo nor Gojyo had caught him during his mad rush back to the jeep, reaching it just before they arrived. Neither of them would ever have to know that he had snuck out into the woods after them that night and watched the entire thing.


End file.
